1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cord retainer for the handle of a portable electric appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous methods of retaining all or a portion of an electrical power cord attached to an electrical appliance are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,433 to Simm et al. teaches an insert member for a grip unit of a suction hose of a vacuum cleaner which includes a cord retaining groove where the cord leaves the groove and then projects out between two ears which are in the plane of the groove. U.S. Pat. No. 670,552 to Brown teaches a handle for electric lights which includes a groove in which an electric cord is wound. The cord passes out of the plane of the groove through an opening in the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 741,154 to Meyer teaches a cord retainer with a slot along the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,879 to Bunyea et al. teaches a cord retainer for an electric trimmer. A cord passes through a cavity in a handle of the trimmer and a spring retains the cord in the cavity.
Other patents are relevant and the following is a non-exhaustive list of patents teaching retainer devices for electrical power cords:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 627,215 Stewart 06/20/1899 1,643,656 Hasselton 09/27/27 2,383,031 Wilson 08/21/45 3,141,359 Bennett et al. 07/21/64 4,365,141 Weiss 12/21/82 4,585,194 Schwob 04/29/86 4,712,972 Nakashima et al. 12/15/87 4,910,3621 Kinner 03/20/90 Des. 254,565 Brown 03/25/80 Des. 298,673 Slany et al. 11/22/88 ______________________________________